Crimson Glass
by Yay for Yaoi
Summary: Asar knew of the other's illness and what would take place but before he could reach his master it was already too late. Takes place after 'Desert Woes'. SethXNuri


**A/N: Seriously, SethXNuri are one of the greatest couples I've ever had the pleasure of rping as. I love Nuri because he has another personality; when he has to steal or do something dark, it's like he becomes a different person, a more _sadistic_ person. Nuri has gypsy blood, so Seth takes him in to as his apprentice. I'm kind of sad on how I ended things between them...but oh well! R&R!**

**Summary: Asar knew of the other's illness and what would take place but before he could reach his master it was already too late.**

**Pairings: AtemXAkiiki, SethXNuri**

**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own YGO, but I own Akiiki, Nuri, Asar and Minkah.**

**Crimson Glass**

Nuri watched with horror as his lover was hit with a large blast of dark magic that had originally been directed at him. His lover stood there, still for a moment, before he then fell to his knees in the hot desert sand.

**"Seth!"** Nuri called out, beginning to rush to his lover's side before the dark mage pointed his staff at him.

**"Don't get too excited, you're next."** The mage stated before another ball of dark energy rushed at him. Now that Nuri was expecting it though, he dived out of the way and he growled as he then bit his finger, allowing some blood to fall.

_**"Great beasts, I summon thee, do my bidding!"**_ He called out in the tongue of the dead, two lights emerging from his chest.

Both lights took form on either side of their pale master before they then took form. The smaller light turned into a large, golden man wolf with dark crimson eyes.  
The wolf looked rather vicious, his muzzle showing his sharp teeth which made the great beasts own gums bleed.

The bigger light turned into a fierce black dragon with red eyes; it paled in comparison to the great dragons of the Pharaoh and High Priest...but being third best wasn't so bad.

_**"Asar, Minkah...Attack."**_ At his command in the dead language, the two then attacked the dark mage, who screamed in sheer terror.  
Nuri didn't see his fate, as his only focus was his fallen lover.

**"Seth! Seth! Wake up!"** He shouted as he shook his lover. Ra, if the other didn't wake up, he could fall victim to a dark ailment.

**"...Shut up...you're...loud."** Nuri heard his reply and he kind of sighed with relief, hugging the High Priest closer.

_**"Nuri..."**_ Nuri looked up at the black dragon, who was crouched down so he could allow the two onto his back.

**"Right..."** Nuri replied as he then scooped the High Priest up and climbed onto the black dragon. **"To the palace Minkah..."**

As the dragon took off, Asar looked from his victim and watched them, it's blood red eyes wide. He could smell dark magic following them.

_**'Seth!'**_ The beast then got onto its four mighty legs and began bounding after the group. He had to stop the tragedy that was about to unfold...or it'd be the end of them all.

------------

**"Nuri! What happened to Seth?!"** The Pharaoh demanded as he opened the door to Seth's bedroom.

**"Neh, one of the 'Thief King's' minions attacked us while we were looking for Akiiki."** Nuri looked down. He couldn't even remember how the dark mage had managed to dislodge the two from the High Priest's dragon.

At the silence that followed his statement, Nuri looked up to see the Pharaoh looking down, his body shaking softly. The other must have felt horrible, since Akiiki had been left unguarded while the Pharaoh went off to his harem to try and make an heir. It was all for nothing too, seeing as the woman he'd slept with wasn't even pregnant.

**"It's only been three days, we'll fi-"**

**"According to the one who took him...he's been left out in the desert for two and half with only half a canteen of water. With the sand storms that have been raging since then..."** The Pharaoh interjected before he then stood. **"It's no surprise that we can't find him.**

The Pharaoh left and Nuri sighed as he looked down. Atleast the man had been executed to avenge Akiiki, but it'd never bring him back. He looked at Seth, kind of brushing the brown locks from his face.

Seth was as close to the Pharaoh as he was close to Akiiki, and seeing the Pharaoh in such despair over his lover, Seth had vowed to find him. He'd tried every locating spell there was, but either the soul was lost, or there was magic guarding him. He'd then tried locating spells that related only to the body, but all he saw was darkness.

Nuri looked down. He knew Seth wasn't doing it JUST for the Pharaoh either; Nuri hadn't pulled a good prank on anyone since the other was pronounced missing, and that was saying something.

He closed his eyes for a moment before the other sat up and Nuri opened his eyes.

**"Merwet...please lay back down...you have a fever."**

Seth didn't seem to respond to the other's comment as he then stood and walked over to his potions table.

**"Seth..."**

Seth kind of glanced over his shoulder, grinning darkly at the other. Nuri shuddered then and he kind of stood.

**"Seth, what's wrong?"**

Seth turned back to his table.

**"The Pharaoh...must pay..."**

Nuri's eyes widened as he then went to the other's side. There it was, the ingredients needed for the potion of death.

**"Y-You're kidding right?"** Certainly Seth must be trying to scare him.

**"It's all the Pharaoh's fault that this land is corrupted...he needs to perish..."**

Nuri then growled and tackled the High Priest to the ground. Damnit! Seth had never taught him how to stop the influence of dark magic!

**"Seth, snap out of it! Are you **_**hearing**_** yourself? Do you honestly want to kill the Pharaoh?!"**

Seth stared up at the other.

**"It must be done..."**

Nuri kind of growled and shook the other.

**"C-Come on Seth! Don't do this to me! Y-You didn't teach me how to get rid of dark magic!"** He was kind of tearing up. If he didn't do anything soon...his lover would be lost to the darkness forever, but what could he do?! He barely knew anything about dark magic.

**"Nuri..."** Nuri opened his eyes, tears framing his eyes. Seth was looking up at him, smiling, and Nuri kind of smile back. Maybe...maybe it was just a false alarm...but he needed to do something.

**"Remember that potion I told you not to touch...? Grab it."**

Nuri kind of nodded before he stood and went to a cabinet, opening a secret compartment.

_**'Do it now...'**_ Seth stood then, grabbing a dagger from the counter before he then went to where Nuri was and wrapped an arm around him.

**"I love you, Nuri"** He said as he nuzzled into the back of the other's neck before his dagger pierced through the clothing and pale skin of the other's upper back.

Nuri cried out, attempting to pull away but only making the dagger go deeper into his body.

After a long moment, Seth pulled the dagger out and carefully laid Nuri down. When he went to pull away, Nuri grabbed his arm and held onto it tightly.

**"I...I won't...let go..."** His voice weak with death looming over it.

Seth just stared at the other before he then leaned down and gave him a passionate kiss.

**"In the next life...things will be better merwet...I promise."** He whispered before he then pulled away easily, Nuri's hands falling to his sides.

Nuri turned his head to watch the other go, before he then closed his eyes and began crying.

_**"I loved you..."**_

**"Pharaoh!"** A booming voice sounded, drawing the Pharaoh's attention to the door. Just a second later, the beast known as Asar burst in, making many of the guards cower.

This beast was Nuri's, so the Pharaoh knew it meant no harm to them, but if it was Asar and not Nuri himself, then something must be happening.

**"Asar...what's wrong?"** He questioned as he rose from his throne and approached the large beast who was panting.

**"Seth...he's infected with the darkness of the Dark God...Zorc."** Asar stated, panting as he looked down. **"I smelt it on him as he and Nuri left and ran here as fast as I could."**

The Pharaoh's eyes widened. No...not Seth...

**"We need to get Nuri aw-"**

Asar shook his head as he looked down.

**"Nuri is fading..."** He gestured to himself, whom was also fading, and now a red stain on the blond fur made itself visible. **"There's no way to save him..."**

Just then, the door opened slowly, and there stood Seth, holding a dagger which dripped blood. He smirked, then pointing it at the other.

**"Are you prepared to die...**_**Pharaoh?**_**"**


End file.
